


Stay by my Side

by Fang138



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bed Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 07:48:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1183731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fang138/pseuds/Fang138
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Winter weather gets the best of John and in turn John gets the best of Sherlock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay by my Side

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BrainVomit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrainVomit/gifts).



            The weather forecast was hardly accurate, as it is prone to do.  The morning paper had said there was a small chance of rain and temperatures well into the mid-teens. John begrudgingly sits in the cab with Sherlock by his side. He grows more and more irritated in the amount of time it is taking to get back home from across town where Sherlock solved the case in two minutes. The rain was pouring down and the temperature was getting closer to zero as the wind speeds picked up, making John miserable.

            Upon making it home after such a long time john decides to change into warm pajamas and settle down with his computer. He loses track of Sherlock at that time and figures if he wasn’t in the kitchen, then he wasn’t doing any dangerous experiments. In the middle of updating his blog he decides to look and see what the fortune-telling meteorologist had to say now. They claimed that the winds would gust 65 to 70 KM/H and as he looks outside trying to determine the accuracy by looking at the head lamps of passing vehicles he figures they could possibly be right.

            When John has finishes his blog update the lights flicker a bit. He continues to get ready for bed as the lights go off for a second, before turning on again. Just as he pulls the covers down to get in bed the lights go out. In the dark he can hear the whine of the winds blowing against the building and seeping through the windows. He hears Sherlock calling him from his bedroom and decides that he should probably go to him. Upon John’s arrival Sherlock spouts the improbability of the electricity coming back on in this storm.

            John decides his only option is getting in bed with Sherlock as he was subtly trying to imply. Considering Sherlock was trying to be subtle he decided he should reinforce the good behavior. John watches Sherlock’s smile grow as he climbs in. It warms John inside and makes him feel grateful for having such a relationship with Sherlock. If they needed space they could take space, if they wanted to be closer they could. John found the premise perfect. John leans in closer and can kind of make out that Sherlock looks unsettled. John asks him what is wrong and finds out that the noise of the wind was frightening Sherlock and Sherlock was upset because he couldn’t access the room in his mind palace for an explanation.

            John decides that if he wants to get sleep at any point in time he should wear Sherlock out. John places a series of small kisses on Sherlock’s lips and deepens them, much to Sherlock’s delight. John proceeds to make his way down Sherlock’s neck line kissing and sucking the entire way to the base of his ear and proceeds to molest every erogenous zone he can think of. He is intoxicated by the sounds Sherlock is making which are at this point somewhere akin to a cat’s purr.

            John decides to tease Sherlock further sucking and biting at his hip bones, while Sherlock arches repeatedly. John takes Sherlock’s penis in his hand and begins licking and lapping the head. Without any warning he engulfs the penis and circles his head repeatedly. Sherlock at this point has graduated to whimpers and John feels pride in his skill and continues torturing the detective while making sure he doesn’t cum. John gets up and Sherlock makes protesting sounds which encourage John to hurry and fiddle around in the nightstand drawer rummaging in the dark for the bottle of lube left in there for such occasions. He gets back on the bed and starts snogging with Sherlock while he unscrews the cap with one hand. He pauses momentarily to squeeze the lube into his hand. Then continues snogging while preparing Sherlock and torturing him more by grazing his prostate.

            After so much teasing John knows neither one of them will be up to their usual time standards. They move slowly against each other taking in every feel of muscle and skin. They quickly become overwhelmed by the small motions. John can hear that hitch in Sherlock’s breathing that means he’s on edge and it is such as turn on John starts erratically trusting and quickly feels his entire body tingle and lets the bliss wash over him as Sherlock digs his nails into John’s shoulders.

            John collapses on Sherlock and they smile at each other giving one another chaste kisses. John rearranges himself to be settled under Sherlock’s arm and nestles himself in. They both fall asleep quickly and don’t awake until early the next morning when John hears his phone and looks to see his message. The hospital is swamped with flu and cold cases and Sarah was asking him if he would mind coming in a few hours early. John doesn’t realize that Sherlock is awake until he tells John to message her back and tell her that he can’t come in right now he needs more sleepy cuddles first. This makes John laugh so hard he almost falls off the bed. Sherlock catches him and pulls him close.

            They cuddle together enjoying the warmth in the bed. John decides he can wait a bit longer to get out of bed and into the cool flat. Sherlock runs his hands through John’s hair and John feels completely blissful. He finds this side of Sherlock remarkable and cherishes it whenever he can. They stay like this until John’s guilt of the hospital needing help outweighs the pleasure derived. Sherlock pouts and John promises him that they can continue when he gets home for work. Knowing full well by that the time he gets home Sherlock won’t be interested and will be preoccupied with something else once the power is back on. But it makes Sherlock content enough that he lets John leave the flat with no problem. 

**Author's Note:**

> For Johnlock Challenges V-Day Exchange. brainvomitinabucket requested the prompt: “sleepy morning johnlock with cuddles and sex”. I apologize for the sex coming before the morning but that's just where it fit. The ending I kind of stole from my boyfriend when I was called in early to supervise. I couldn't help it the statement is so logical, but adorable and that's what I imagine a cuddly Sherlock would be. I hope you enjoy it anyway.


End file.
